Watching
by Minecraftian1213
Summary: She's been on Earth for a while, but she wasn't born here. You could say she's an alien and it wouldn't be a lie. For the past twelve years she has been looking over Kara Zor-El, or Danvers if you prefer the name she adopted. No one payed her any mind until she had to help Supergirl on a mission. Then, all hell broke loose. [Set near the end of season 1]
1. Falling

**I do not own Supergirl. All I own is Christi and those you do not recognise.**

 ** _This is a plot that I couldn't get out of my head and it wouldn't stop bothering me so here it is. If there are any spelling errors or such do PM me._**

* * *

 _Christi Emerson_. That was the name she took when she had landed on Earth, over twenty-four years ago, to the day. When she had arrived, oh so long ago, Christi was surprised no one had noticed, nor came for her. See, she had been observing the planet and it's tendencies to capture aliens. When no one came, she played it off as dumb luck and carried on, waiting. Christi had a history with Kara Zor-El and her family. She used to visit Kara's mother, Alura, and often found Kara studying different planets and species. One time Kara had come up to her asking about her planet and species, knowing full well that Christi wasn't a Kryptonian. Christi's race had died out long ago, drawn into a massive war that destroyed everyone and everything she had ever known. Her planet was gone, name forgotten except in some of the eldest books held within few planets. Christi was an Elrizan, from the planet Elrizia.

Elrizia was one of the most powerful world's alongside Krypton. A land with silver trees and red grass that seemed to catch fire when the sun and moon crossed paths. Unlike other planets, when the moon and sun crossed it didn't become an eclipse, the moon became transparent. Yet it dulled the sun enough for the sky to become night, but with a shining light among the stars. The silver trees lit the stars of the night and seemed to shower sparks of light onto the fiery ground and into the sky. And the world itself looked to grow transparent, and disappear. It was always an amazing event when this happened. Many people from neighboring planets came to see the splendor of the Elrizan home world on such a wondrous night.

Despite their powerful reputation, the people of Elrizia were one of the most peaceful people out there. The wisdom of their long lives, and noble nature helped them solve many disputes without the galaxy. But then a group rose up from within Elrizia, wanting command, control, and overall domination everywhere. A war began and soon friends fought friends, families turned on one another, and nowhere was safe.

For a long time the war raged on, and Christi never knew about it having been on Krypton the entire time. (Few Elrizans had ever left their home planet because they preferred the quiet life. Obviously, Christi was one of those who left, as she loved the stars and wanted to travel.) No one on Elrizia was able to send a message for help and as a result, the planet destroyed itself. Billions of lives lost, an entire race destroyed. All Elrizans gone. All but one, at least. Christi had only found out when she tried to go home. Alura's ancestors had been the one to break the news to her, having been one of the few people who knew Christi the best. The last being Kara and Alura.

Kara had been so interested in Christi's planet and she wanted to ask more about it but Christi had to leave, and she wouldn't be back for a long time. During that time the Kryptonian home world became unstable. Months went by and Christi knew this world would die just as hers had. So she went back to Krypton - the same day Kara's mother had summoned her, an urgent request. Alura had instructed her to look after Kara mere days before the planet had gone up in flames. Alura had met with Jor-El and they had to decide the destination that Kara and Kal-El would use. Once decided Christi left immediately to Earth, a strange planet she had studied, and waited for Kal-El and Kara Zor-El to join her. When only Kal-El had shown she had grown worried. Kara was supposed to be right behind him.

Christi waited, and waited, and waited. Despite all of the time it took for Kara to get to Earth, Christi spent her time watching over Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent, and to the world, as Superman, or the Man of Steel. For years she moved around to not draw any attention to herself because she aged so slowly in Earth's atmosphere. Even slower than a Kryptonian, her DNA having already granted her a long life - like the rest of her species. She kept an eye on Hank Henshaw whenever he came around. The Department of Extranormal Operations, or DEO, didn't need to be in her business. She had accidentally found out about them when she had studied Earth.

Finally, after many years, Kara Zor-El had arrived and was still thirteen years old. Christi had no idea why, her guess being the Phantom Zone, or a wormhole displacement, but she was glad Kara got to Earth safely. And Kara grew up never knowing she had a guardian watching over her or her new family. Christi knew she was in good hands and stayed close by.

Twelve years after Kara arrived, Christi lived in National City and worked at CatCo Worldwide Media, keeping her word and looking after Kara. If she hadn't taken the job it would have been weird for her to hang around when she didn't even work there. Christi worked a few desks over from Kara but could see her perfectly. Christi became friends with Kara only a week after she joined, which was a few months after Supergirl had shown up. Being friends with Kara also lead her to be friends with Winn, and later on James Olsen. It wasn't so bad working at CatCo. As long as you weren't the one being called to Ms. Grants office.

On a normal day Christi would rarely answer calls, write emails, and overhear Kara talking to Winn about some crises she needed to deal with. But on other days, if you were lucky enough, you could see Supergirl fly around the city. Never once had Christi ever used her abilities, as she never needed to. But she kept training herself in case she was ever needed. The humans had two heroes now. Why would they need a third? That's where this story begins.

* * *

Kara never told Christi she was Supergirl, mostly because she hadn't been around that long. And although Christi was fine with that, something strange had been going on with Kara. Ever since that fire, she had been acting weird. Christi only brushed it off but it gave her some concern. Yesterday Kara walked in wearing something Christi knew she would never wear, last night she saw Supergirl let a criminal go. And just this morning Kara used Cat Grant's private elevator. _Dear lord if Cat Grant new. . ._

Even now as she typed away at her desk she glanced up at Kara, who was nearing Cat's new assistant's desk. The alien criminal from last night worried her but she just shrugged it off. Maybe they got the wrong person and that guy was a refugee of some sort. But just the way Supergirl acted really put her on edge. Something was wrong and when Kara sat down at that desk, Christi knew her suspicions were correct.

A ring at her desk made her jump a little and she answered the phone. Just another person who thought they found something CatCo would publish. Her thoughts strayed as she wrote down what this person said. As she finished writing and hung up the phone, she heard Cat talking to her assistant, Siobhan. By how she didn't need her super hearing to hear them. She knew Cat was talking so people could hear her.

"You are, _fired_!" Cat Grant spoke, putting emphasis on the 'd' in 'fired' and getting louder as she spoke. Everyone turned to look at what was going on within the office. It got quiet and people could hear Cat. Not that they needed to strain their ears to do so anyway. "Now before you go skipping all the way back to Metropolis I will save you the bus fare," Cat spoke. "I had a much too long conversation with Perry White and there is no job waiting for you there." Cat hummed. "Now, be gone."

Cat waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and went back to her business, not even giving the girl a glance as she left. James and Christi walked up next to Winn as she passed the three.

"Hey, are you okay?" Winn asked, concern evident in his voice.

Siobhan ignored him and continued on her way out, glaring at everyone who stared.

"Well I guess that's your exit," Kara spoke.

That did stop her in her tracks. She turned and looked at Kara before stalking off. Everyone went back to their business. It was often that Cat fired someone, but not so often there would be no reason to watch.

Kara clicked her tongue, "Well, that was awkward. But not surprising though." Kara went over to her desk, Christi's eyes following her all the way. "She was a bad seed, it was only a matter of time. I know what will lighten the mood, drinks, and dancing. Who's in?" Kara held up four passes to a local club.

Why she had those Christi would never have guessed, but she went with it anyway. If Kara could get drunk, maybe she can get answers as to why she was acting so strange. She doubted it though. These drinks were weak compared to her immune system and she could only assume the same for Kara. That night they all headed to the club. Christi wearing a white sleeveless top and a black skirt going just past her knees. Her dark hair up in a ponytail and her blue eyes searched around the club for her friends, finding them instantly. James wore his blue sweater and jeans while Winn wore a dark blue button-up shirt and jeans. Kara still hadn't arrived.

"Today's music is so loud! Right?" Winn hollered over the music. James laughed at him. Christi only had to glare at the roof. For her super hearing, no matter how much she dulled it, the music was still too loud. "Siobhan still has not texted me back. I hope she's okay."

"She's fine," James answered.

"Yeah just give her some time," Christi agreed, glancing down at Winn after straying her eyes from the roof.

"Speaking of which, Kara said she was going to be here soon." James checked his phone. "Do you think she's still on her way?"

Christi and Winn both downed their drinks.

"Oh yeah," Winn said.

"Oh hey, there she is!" Christi called, pointing past James.

"Yeah I see her, I think. . ." Winn trailed off suddenly unsure. Christi chuckled at him. "I think that's her."

Kara was wearing a black dress with heels. Her hair was down for once and she took stride in her steps. As if where she was going was very important. Christi was still worried. Kara would never dress like that. But the dress could've been something very different.

"Hey! Wow," Winn said looking Kara over, impressed slightly by her choice in style.

"Hey, _Cat_ , look at you," Christi teased, throwing her a wink.

"Wow," Winn said again.

Kara smiled at them and looked at James who also took a minute to look at her. "Yeah, that's what I was going for. You want to dance?"

James looked slightly taken aback by the question.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. _Oh!_ "

James jumped at how Kara grabbed his arm and walked with him towards the dance floor.

"Like the girl's got a grip of steel." Christi watched the two walk away.

"You have no idea," Winn snorted.

Christi looked at him curiously. He didn't even seem to notice he slipped up. But with Kara on the dance floor she might have a chance to question Winn. So she simply waved at the bar tender and pointed at hers and Winn's drinks.

"Hey Winn?" Christi started.

"Yeah?"

"Where did Kara get the tickets for this place?"

"Oh I gave them to her for her birthday last year. I forgot her birthday and it was the only thing I had with me so I improvised."

Christi nodded and downed her fifth drink, silently questioning why Winn had _four_ tickets to a club. Winn followed suit and drank his. As soon as Winn finished, Christi brought up her question.

"What did you mean when you said, ' _You have no idea_ '?" She asked.

"What?" Winn hollered as the music got louder.

"Earlier. I commented about Kara's ' _steel grip_ ' and you replied with ' _You have no idea_ '. What did you mean?" Christi asked, giving her best confused face.

True, she did want at least one person to admit that Kara was Supergirl, but it wasn't her best idea to do it in front of so many people. Of course, no one would pay attention to them but there still are others out there with prying ears. Winn seemed to pale slightly.

"Oh well, uh. Kara just has a death grip since she tends to carry a lot. Not-not that Kara, uh, carries around a lot she's probably just strong," Winn stuttered.

Christi only nodded and looked over at where Kara and James were. James was walking back over with his phone in hand. Winn looked over as well, glad that Christi's focus was on something else.

"Oh, why don't you just tell her to get back in her litter box and leave us alone?" Kara whined.

James only scoffed and answered his phone, "Ms. Grant?"

" _I need to talk to Supergirl,_ " Ms. Grant said.

Christi's hearing could only barely hear the other end of the conversation, it being so dulled. Winn had gone to the restroom only seconds prior. Mumbling something about ' _shouldn't have drunk that last one_ '.

" _Press your silly watch or whatever it is and send her here now._ "

James shook his head in bewilderment and closed his phone.

"Ms. Grant wants to see. . ." he trailed off seeing as he was the only one listening. His gaze shifted to Winn who had come back. ". . . Supergirl. Where'd Kara and Christi go?"

"What happened?" Winn asked.

"Something's wrong with Kara."

"Yeah but where's Christi?"

"She's not with you?"

Three miles away a form flew after a woman in a red cape. It easily kept pace and its dark form keeping it unseen. Glowing green eyes watched as Supergirl landed on Cat Grant's balcony. The form slowed itself and landed on the roof of a building across from CatCo. Black boots silently ran across the roof as it neared the edge, only a few stories above the balcony. It lifted its form onto the edge and sat on its haunches, hearing being strained to listen in on the conversation.

"What do you want?" Supergirl asked.

"Well, I would like to know if Ashton Kutcher and his camera crew are hiding underneath your cape," Cat Grant said, walking into view. "Supergirl would never release an evil alien caught in the act of armed robbery. So, I assume I'm being, _Punk'd_."

"I wouldn't assume anything from now on, Cat," Supergirl argued back.

"Did you just call me, _Cat_?"

"You branded me in the media as a Girl Scout," Supergirl continued, ignoring Cat Grant, then mocking her. " _'Supergirl is brave, kind and strong'_."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Isn't that kind of a stock characterization? Very two-dimensional. Everyone knows real people have a dark side."

The figure atop the building narrowed its eyes and stood. It was waiting for something. Supergirl would never act like this.

"Yes, but you don't get to be a real person," Cat fired back. "You're a superhero. You get to represent all the goodness in the world."

"Yeah, well I'm sick of it. And you know what else I'm sick of? Enabling all of you in your victim-hood." Supergirl turned around and set her hand on the railing, ignorant to the dark across the way. " _'Oh, well, my building's burning down, la-di-dah. Supergirl will just swoop in and save the day'_." Cat Grant crossed her arms watching the super hero. "Well get used to the flames, people, 'cause I quit." A small trail of red could be seen from the figures point of view. It was like red glowing veins going across Supergirl's face. It soon disappeared leaving a questioning stare from the figure.

"Supergirl. . ." Cat sighed. "I fear that you're having some sort of mental breakdown. Don't worry, it happens to the best of us, and I'm happy to take you to Dr. Shuman for emergency Lexapro, that is, if your alien brain will respond to the SSRIs. But in the meantime, I would lay low. This haughty attitude is highly unsuitable."

Supergirl turned on Cat, "Well, I learned it from the best. _Cat Grant_." Cat chuckled. "You are the most arrogant, self-serving, mean-spirited person I know."

This was escalating very badly. The figure wanted to stop it before it got too far but Cat began talking.

"Now, you listen to me," Cat Grant growled. "I made you. And you are not going to let me down."

"Or what?"

"' _Or what?'_ " Cat repeated.

"Oh, wait. You're the most powerful person in National City. At least that's what they say on TV." Supergirl walked closer to the woman. "You want to see what powerful really looks like? Watch."

The figure watched in horror as Supergirl grabbed Cat and threw her over the balcony. Right as Cat Grant was over, the dark figure spread its arms and took flight. Diving off the building and chasing after the screaming woman. Diving underneath, Cat didn't notice the figure until she landed with an ' _Oof!'_ atop something at a high speed.

The figure groaned but smoothed out its flight and landed, Cat Grant stumbling off the person that caught her. Cat breathed hard and looked at the figure that was now in the light. The figure, who could now be seen as a woman, was standing in front of her. Piercing green eyes, black as night clothes and hair almost white as snow itself. People surrounding them stood in shock, one pulling out a phone and taking a picture.

Supergirl suddenly landed next to them, only two meters away, drawing everyone's attention. "True power, Cat, is deciding who will live and who will die," she spoke. "And, don't ever call me again." Supergirl turned and flew off, leaving the street silent.

All stood shell-shocked at the happenings, all but one. Cat could swear she heard the woman snarl at the sight of Supergirl's retreating figure, reminding everyone of her presence. Cat Grant stood and looked at the black and white woman. She straightened and the two stared eye to eye. Everything was silent except for Cat's labored breathing from the shock of falling. The woman stared only a second longer, then took off. People watched as the figure blended into the night. This was a night to remember.

* * *

 **Also, if I don't finish this, please don't kill me.**

 **Edited 3/26/18**


	2. New Hero

By the next day most people had known about what happened. But Cat wanted to broadcast the story and tell everyone. Typical. . . Kara hadn't shown up that day which made James, Winn and Christi worried. Christi more than most because she knew what happened. Not that she didn't think they didn't know it's just, they didn't actually know. She, Winn and James entered Cat's office.

"Ms. Grant what's going on?" Winn asked, as the three friends walked into their boss' office.

Ms. Grant sighed. "Supergirl has completely gone off the rails. And I have to publicly denounce her as a villain."

"Ms. Grant," Christi said. "Supergirl is not a... not a villain. She can't be."

"That doesn't change anything. People are in danger and the public needs to be warned."

"Ms. Grant look." James leveled down next to her. "I am sure that Supergirl is gonna be fine soon. But if you denounce her, it's not gonna matter."

"She'll have lost the cities trust," Christi finished.

"She threw me off of a balcony. I fell forty stories," Cat argued. "That is, until that person caught me. I was seconds away from death and Supergirl did nothing. Now, I appreciate that you are trying to cure her, but at this moment, can you guarantee that the public is safe? Can you guarantee that any of us are safe?" Cat waited for an answer as James and Winn hesitated. "No."

"Well, what about the woman that saved you? Do you think she'll help?" Christi asked.

Ms. Grant looked at Christi suspiciously. "How did you know it was a woman? I know you weren't there when I fell."

Christi pulled out her phone and handed it to Ms. Grant. "It was just posted ten minutes ago." Her phone showed a picture of the woman from last night.

Ms. Grant got up and walked towards her desk, raising Christi's phone. "You will get this back later, I need the picture. We will deal with this woman once I have announced where Supergirl stands."

Soon cameras went rolling and people stopped what they were doing to watch.

 _"Citizens of National City, this is Cat Grant, live from CatCo Plaza. As you all know, I have been Supergirl's most outspoken companion. So you can imagine how difficult it is for me to tell you that I and CatCo can no long stand behind Supergirl. I made you trust her. I gave you my word that she was safe, a friend. I was wrong._

 _"Supergirl has changed. She is unstable and extremely dangerous. She threw me off a building last night and threatened my life and. . . who knows what else she is capable of? It's not easy being let down by our idols. Having someone who embodies our heroic ideals, helps us believe that we can be heroes, too. But sometimes heroes fall. So, please, for your own safety, stay away from Supergirl."_

The entire room was silent as everyone was off in their own thoughts. The person they trusted, literally with their lives, was now against them. It hurt, and Christi couldn't help but feel that she had failed her mission. She was supposed to look after Kara and now she was going dark side.

"Okay, that's enough. Turn it off," Cat sighed. "Play it on a loop. Everyone needs to know."

Winn stood from the couch in the room and turned off the camera. Everybody had solemn looks upon their faces. They heard the rumors but no one wanted to believe it. Soon the entire floor was back to their business, yet quieter than ever. The day passed slowly and the building was emptied. Christi gained her phone back halfway through the day. Ms. Grant gave it to her but before Christi could leave she was stopped.

"Hang on a second," Ms. Grant said.

Christi halted and turned towards her boss. "Yes?"

"What do _you_ think about Supergirl?"

Christi stopped short. Ms. Grant never asked others for their opinion. "About Supergirl?" Christi asked slowly.

Ms. Grant only rolled her eyes. "Yes about Supergirl. Why did you, James and that techy over there try to get me to call off that report?"

Christi was confused. ' _Techy_ '? Oh she must've meant Winn.

She cleared her throat, "I don't think that Supergirl is in her right mind. Ever since that fire she's been, _odd_ -obviously - but why act out against humanity now? Now, of all times? Maxwell Lord may just say that she needed our trust and wanted to strike us when least expected. But if that were true, I doubt Supergirl would try this now. Only _months_ after she began saving. It doesn't make sense. Winn, James and I believe that Supergirl may have just, _experienced_ something that-that changed her. That this really isn't the Supergirl we know. And we still have hope she'll be back to normal soon." Christi looked at Ms. Grant who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Something may have changed Supergirl?" Cat repeated.

"That's one way to sum it up, yes."

Cat Grant nodded from her seat. "Alright, that's it. You can go."

Christi went back to her desk, ready for the day to be over. She was headed home when she noticed people running out of a bar. Then Supergirl left just after them. Not wearing her usual red and blue suit. She was wearing a black, one-piece suit with her house emblem on her right shoulder. Supergirl only glanced around uncaring, then took off.

Christi made a split second decision and ran into the nearest ally way, she jumped and transformed, landing as a woman with white hair, toxic green eyes and a black jumpsuit. Then, she took flight.

Christi could keep pace with Supergirl, but finding her was something different. She could hear police sirens and gun fire against the howling wind, and changed her heading accordingly towards the noise, hoping it wasn't a false alarm. Like a bank robbery or some hostage situation.

She landed atop another roof, honestly rooftops seem to be the number one landing place. Black cars pulled up on the street below her and soldiers climbed out. They all began shooting green bullets - kryptonite, Christi realized - at Kara but they bounced off, ineffective. Still, they kept shooting and another black car pulled up. Out stepped more soldiers, and a woman Christi knew to be as Alex, Kara's adopted sister. Alex pulled out a gun much different from that of the soldier's, it had a red tint to it and looked bigger.

Kara laughed and swooped down at the soldiers, taking their guns and knocking them down, Alex along with them. Alex landed with a grunt and held her arm. More tires screeched as one last car pulled up. Out stepped a black man, but he was different from the rest. Hank Henshaw, director of the DEO.

"Classic Alex," Supergirl sighed, slowly descending towards the ground and towards her adopted sister. "Always in time to ruin the fun."

"Supergirl," Alex gasped in pain. "I want to help you."

"Supergirl! No!" Hank Henshaw yelled.

"Doesn't look like you need help to me," Supergirl commented, launched

Hank behind her as he ran at her. The man hit a pole and groaned becoming still. Christi winced and stared at the adopted sisters below her, ready to take action at a moments notice.

"Please!" Alex said. "You have to stop."

"Nothing on Earth can stop me." Supergirl's eyes glowed red.

Christi couldn't take it any longer. She propelled herself into the air and dived towards the sisters. She landed gaining the attention of Supergirl and Alex. She leapt between the two sisters, taking a protective stance in front of Alex.

"Aww," Supergirl cooed. "If it isn't National City's newest hero? Didn't get to talk last time. I was too busy scolding a cat." Christi only glared at the Kryptonian. "What nothing to say?" Kara taunted.

Christi snarled at Kara, the animalistic sound startling those around her, but she kept her distance and position in front of Alex. Alex had no idea what to make of it. One second she was about to die due to her sister being affected by red kryptonite, and the next a woman was standing in front of her.

"Get out of my way," Supergirl spat. Christi only growled at her, stalling until she knew what to do. "Fine."

Supergirl suddenly lifted her arm and at lightning speed, struck the woman and sent her flying into a nearby car. She looked dazed for only a moment but a piece of cement came flying at her and she was out. Supergirl laughed at the weakened girl. That was too easy. She turned back to her sister-in-law and her eyes glowed again.

"You don't want to kill me," Alex said shakily.

Christi became aware of her surroundings almost immediately. Her mind ached, her hair was ruffled and she was pretty sure her left arm was going to feel that in the morning.

Not one to stay unaware of her surroundings, she watched as Hank Henshaw sat up and glared at Supergirl. His eyes burning red as he began to change. It was a strange sight, as his body became bigger, and more green. Christi watched with interest as the once black man morphed into what looked like a big _green_ man. A Martian, she realized. She had met one once during her travels. Long ago. The Martian ran at Supergirl and tackled her into another car. Supergirl groaned and punched the Martian, he didn't look fazed.

"Don't do this," the Martian growled, almost pleading her.

Supergirl's only response was head butting him and punching him so hard he flew into a nearby building. Christi didn't pay attention as to _which_ , and she slowly got to her feet and walked over to Alex. Alex, who had forgotten about the woman, stilled when she reached her. The rest of the agents were still unconscious, more of them likely on the way.

Christi trailed her eyes to the left and Alex followed her gaze. She was looking at the gun that would turn Supergirl normal again. Christi sighed and walked to the gun a few meters away, limping all the way. Slowly, and with great care, she picked up the specialized gun, careful not to cause any harm to her wounded arm. She set the gun down in Alex's lap and looked up to where Supergirl and the alien fought. Christi looked down at Alex, pointed at the gun, and then Supergirl, before taking off. Alex seemed to understand despite her baffled state. She stood and readied the gun as she watched the fighting from below.

The green Martian seemed to have been launched once again but this time onto a rooftop. Supergirl stood over him and laughed, this was too good. Suddenly and blurred figure ran into her side, causing her to let out an ' _oomph'_ before glaring at the woman who was now protecting the Martian. Christi walked backwards and nudged the Martian, urging him to stand, not daring to take her eyes off Supergirl.

To say that J'onn J'onzz was puzzled was an understatement. A woman with white hair, radiation green eyes, wearing a black suit had appeared and protected Alex, then proceeded to protect him. The knock Supergirl had given him only dazed him for a minute. Still, he stood and looked at Supergirl. They needed to get her down where Alex could shoot her. The woman seemed to know that and launched herself at the Kryptonian.

Supergirl was surprised at the sudden movement and didn't react in time. Christi sent her flying over the edge of the building. One final down kick from J'onn and she was grounded, a small crater formed into the pavement where she had landed.

Christi and the green Martian landed and watched as Supergirl steadily got up, breathing hard. The Martian had somewhat of a fighting stance while Christi's posture was relaxed yet tense enough to react when attacked. People around them were recording and taking pictures.

Alex walked forward, powering up the gun, and shot Supergirl with a continuous beam of red light. Supergirl dropped and Alex ran towards her sister, who was gasping on the ground as another red gassy substance left her. Christi also ran towards the two, very much aware of the new agents surrounding them. Supergirl stilled, becoming unconscious. Alex looked at Christi and to the Martian. They knew they were surrounded.

"Go. Please," Alex pleaded, more towards the green Martian than the woman.

Christi did nothing, watching as the green Martian winked at Alex and morphed again. Turning himself back into the man she had known as Hank Henshaw. He got on his knees and raised his arms above his head. Immediately, a DEO agent cuffed him and lead him away. Then all sights were on the woman, still standing in front of Supergirl and Alex Danvers. Time to go.

Alex looked at Christi. "Go," she urged once more.

Christi nodded in understanding. As quick as a flash, she took off, bullets raining after her. Only one hit the intended target. A scream of pain sounded through the night and the firing stopped.

* * *

 **Edited 3/28/18**


	3. Past's Ghost

Once again, by the day after the fighting, the city knew what happened. The green alien, the woman in black, and how Supergirl had been defeated. Kara walked into CatCo watching as people went around replacing things that she had helped destroy. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

Christi watched from afar as Kara and James talked, James walking out shortly after and Kara staying inside. She winced in pain as her leg throbbed from the bullet she had to take out last night. It would take a little while to heal. Three hours at most. Being on this Earth made her pretty much indestructible. The only things that could wound her was really small objects at high speed apparently. And, for some reason, mustard was like acid when it touched her skin, and poison when ingested. She learned that the hard way.

She knew what Kara was feeling. Christi has had her fair share of guilt in her lifetime. And she wanted to grab Kara and tell her the truth and tell her that she would get through this and that this was only a minor setback. But she knew she couldn't. So she shook her head and went on with her work. And soon another day passed into night.

Christi's shift had ended early and she immediately went home to change the gauze on her leg. It was starting to show through her black jeans, which honestly didn't take a lot of blood. She had only just taken it off when a gust of wind went by her apartment. Most people would brush it off but Christi didn't. That was the sound of a person flying.

She rushed to the window to witness Supergirl flying towards CatCo. Christi gaped and took off after her, putting in extra effort to catch up. The bullet wound obviously drained her energy. Her toxic eyes watched as Supergirl landed on the very same balcony she had thrown Cat Grant off of. Once again she landed on the parallel roof and watched, catching her breath slightly.

Cat walked out onto her balcony not even minutes later, stopping at the sight of Supergirl. She continued towards the ledge with her drink in hand.

"I love this city," Supergirl began softly. "The lights. All the windows. I love that behind every window there's a story. Someone's eating take-out with their boyfriend. Someone's playing board games with their kids." Supergirl took a breath. "To me, every person in the city is a light. And every time I've helped one of them. . . a little bit of their light has become a part of me. I've never been happier than when I've been Supergirl. . . I know what happened wasn't exactly my fault, my. . . my brain was altered. But it brought something inside of me out. That was mean and horrible... What I did to you Ms. Grant." Supergirl turned to Cat.

"Oh, please," Cat Grant scoffed. "I've base jumped Mount Kilimanjaro. Do you really think you scared me? Well, okay, yes, you did scare me."

"I know. . . I didn't even try to save you Ms. Grant. I just, I scared the whole city. And now I'm so afraid that I'm never gonna win them back."

"Well. . ." Cat sighed, "If you came here for me to tell you that everything is going to be okay, I can't do that. It's not that easy."

It was Supergirl's turn to sigh. "I know," she said.

"Now, I said that it's not going to be easy. But I didn't say that it would be impossible. Personally, I don't believe in failure. Not if you get back up and face the music. It takes time. But if anybody can win this city back. . . It's you."

Supergirl nodded. "Can I just sit here for a little while?"

"Of course."

Supergirl nodded her head in thanks and sat on the arm of the couch. Christi had to mentally curse herself for not cleaning up the wound in her leg any better. It was beginning to bleed _again_. Many minutes had passed and Cat Grant turned in for the night, bidding Supergirl a good night.

Waiting for a second to see if she would come back, Christi hopped onto the ledge of her building. Her gaze caught Supergirl's rather quickly and Supergirl stared at her. Christi tilted her head and Supergirl copied the motion curiously. Christi then turned her head towards the city and jumped from the edge of the roof.

She flew a little ways and looked back at Supergirl, beckoning her to follow. Supergirl did and kept pace with the slightly slowing woman. The flight was a little peaceful to say the least. No words were spoken as they flew. Supergirl landed as she watched the woman try to land, obviously seeing her leg pained her.

"Why have you brought me here?" Supergirl asked.

The woman gave her a look before sitting on the grass covered land, looking out at the city. Supergirl sighed, she didn't even know if the woman could understand her, much less reply. It was obvious she wasn't from around here.

"I have been watching over you Kara Danvers, for a very long time."

Supergirl jumped at the voice. It sounded familiar and yet she didn't know from where. She looked at the woman who was staring at the city, glancing over at her every once in a while.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of long ago, Kara."

One thing Christi liked being, was cryptic. It somehow amused her. Supergirl looked taken aback.

"How do you know my name? And why do you sound familiar to me?"

"We have known each other for a long time," Christi spoke, shifting her glowing eyes to overlook National City.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember if a friend of mine was. . . well like you," Supergirl sarcastically shot back.

"Just because I look different than I normally do does not mean that this is my only form."

"So you're like J'onn? A shapeshifter of Mars?"

"If you are referring to that green Martian from that night then yes, and no. I am not of Mars, yet my planet is gone. Just as yours is. I do not shapeshift but I change my appearance."

"How?"

"Side effect of an accident long ago and exposure to this planet."

"Then who are you?"

A chuckling sound rumbled from Christi. She was enjoying this. "You will have to find that out on your own. I will only tell you if the need arises."

Supergirl sighed in annoyance. This gave her no answers.

"Is there any reason you brought me here?"

"Yes, I believe that I should tell you something. A piece of advice, if you will," Christi smiled. Supergirl nodded, wanting her to continue. "It wasn't your fault, no matter how much you must blame yourself. Even your cousin Clark had rough times like this. But he moved past them, creating new trusts with his city. You may think it's impossible, but Cat Grant is correct. It can happen. So keep going, don't try to do a lot and force forgiveness on them. Let everything that has happened sink in. Please. It would be bad for the world to see Supergirl go."

Supergirl had stilled. The woman knew about Clark, and she had been listening in on her conversation with Ms. Grant. What else did she know? But she was right, wasn't she? It's not impossible to get the city to trust her again. Right?

"Thank you," she said.

The woman hummed in acknowledgement. Christi went to stand but stumbled and sat down. She brought her leg forward and looked at the blood slowly seeping through the wound and onto the dirt.

"Did I cause that?" Supergirl asked.

"No, Kara. It's a bullet wound from one of your DEO friends. I'll be fine in time."

Supergirl nodded and looked to the sky. The stars shined and the moon was reaching its peak. The woman once again stood up and growled at the pain in her leg. It was time to go home. She went to take off but Supergirl stopped her.

"You still haven't answered," she said. "Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"I'm just a ghost from your past, Kara."

" _What_?"

The woman only turned at looked at her, giving a grin, her glowing green eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Good night, Kara _Zor-El_ ," she said, emphasis in Kara's last name.

With that the woman flew away and into National City, her black suit shielding her in the night sky as Supergirl lost her. Supergirl too went to leave but stopped. The words that woman had said hung in the air. _'Good night, Kara_ Zor-El _'_ _._ The woman knew her last name. She shook her head disbelieving what she thought. But maybe, maybe the woman was trying to hint at who she was.

 _"_ _I'm_ _just a ghost from your past, Kara."_

* * *

 **I know it's short, but the next one has over 3,000 words, and this was already written. Vote, comment, share. Mostly comment though, love them.**

 **Edited 4/1/18**


	4. Manhunter

Days passed and Christi's leg was fully healed. It had healed the day after her talk with Supergirl but the pain afterward was constant. Kara was gone the day before and James had to take over for her. Winn used the excuse of Kara being sick and they had all sighed in relief when Kara walked in.

Kara went straight towards James' office. Christi was really getting used to spying on these people. She had very little guilt about it. A small teaspoon of guilt. Maybe less, but it was still there. Kara, on the other hand, started going off about how some people had dragged away Alex and the Martian.

"Okay. But who is ' _they_ '? Who did this?" James asked.

"Lucy."

Christi worded the name over in her head. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. . . Why did that name sound familiar? Then it stuck her. Lucy Lane, sister of Lois lane. Of _course_ that Lucy would be involved. She and her father just can't stay away from alien business.

"Okay, but where dis they take Alex and Hank?"

"Some place called Project Cadmus, which I'm guessing isn't an all-inclusive resort."

Christi froze and stopped her typing. No, they can't possibly be taking them there. That place is a torture and experimental place for aliens and those who found out too much about the government. But Cadmus was mostly like Hydra, something she learned about reading comics as she looked after Clark. Kara needs to get Alex and Hank out of there.

"No. It's the reason Clark won't work with the government," James explained. "Okay so if - if the DEO is a prison, Cadmus is a dissection lab. It's a genetic engineering facility that treats aliens like lab rats. Amputated. Skinned. Drained. Injected with experimental drugs."

"Why would they do that?" Kara whispered.

"Weaponizing alien abilities for military purposes."

"What do they do to humans?"

There was silence. James didn't say anything, and Christi didn't want to imagine. She already knew.

"Does Clark know where it is?"

"No. No one does."

Christi did. And she would go back there for anything. Never again.

"I know what I have to do. But I'm gonna need your help."

Kara quickly explained how she was going to show Lucy that she was Supergirl. Christi was about to run in and yell ' _no!_ ' but she ignored her better judgment and carried on working.

Christi rushed home immediately, telling Ms. Grant it was a family crisis, that her mother was deathly ill. She was waiting for night to help rescue Alex and Hank. Until that time she planned how she was going to help. But as she was beginning her plan, her phone rang.

Christi answered it without looking at the caller ID, "This is Christi, who am I speaking to?"

" _Christi, I have information, and it's not good._ "

Christi froze at the voice she hadn't heard from in a long time. It was a DEO agent, retired, but with connections inside. The agent, Jake, had found Christi by accident while on vacation in Northern Canada. He wanted to call her in but she convinced him otherwise when she saved him from being trampled by a moose. They had kept in contact since then, and he gave her a heads up whenever something was up or when Christi needed information.

When Christi told Jake to keep her updated on the ingoings and outgoings since Supergirl had shown up, Jake had been somewhat reluctant. But he gave in when Christi decided to give him flying lessons. Although they both knew that he would have eventually given in. Then when Jake had told Christi of Hank being an alien mere hours after her fight, she told him to tell her anything he could as soon as he could.

"What is it?" Christi asked worriedly.

" _It's Hank and Alex._ "

"What happened? I thought they were on their way to Cadmus?"

" _They're being moved in separate tucks,_ " Jake sounded frantic. " _You told me that Supergirl was going to get them out of there. I don't know if she'll be able to get them both. Hell, I don't even know which ones they'll be in or if one is a diversion. But it's happening tonight, not tomorrow night._ "

Christi's heart leapt into her throat. This wasn't supposed to happen. The plan just earlier that day had been to send both in just the one truck, not one person to each truck. Kara was supposed to be able to get them both, and get out of there.

" _Christi, you'll have to go out there and help her. Help Supergirl, like you told me you once had to. Get out there and become a superhero if you have to! Just save those people from the fate of Cadmus._ "

Chisti hadn't even heard Jake's last sentence. "I don't want to be a superhero Jake! I just want to look after the girl I was sent to protect and keep her as safe as possible! I don't want to - to protect an entire city! I could just _barely_ protect myself from _Supergirl_! What makes you think I could take on any other alien?" Christi could hear Jake sigh on the other end of the phone.

" _I know you have been training Christi. We both know that the only reason Supergirl got the drop on you is because you_ _weren't_ _expecting it, otherwise you would have been better off. But s_ _tart out by just helping Supergirl save Hank and Alex. If you don't want to continue, then just look out for her, like you promised,_ " Jake assured.

Christi nodded, knowing full well that Jake couldn't see her. "Alright. Thank you, Jake."

The only reply she got was a dial tone. Jake wasn't much of a person to say goodbyes. He hated them. In his opinion, goodbyes were like the endings in people's favorite books.

When the true weight of what Jake had told her, Christi knew what she needed to do. First she needed to go to Kara's. Christi ran and jumped out her window, transforming, and made it to the apartment in record time.

She landed on a roof just in time to see Kara walk up to Lucy. She didn't like being out in broad daylight. Black, skin tight suit, snow white hair, and glowing green eyes didn't exactly keep her low-key. Christi watched as Kara got up from her chair and walked towards Lucy.

"There's something you need to know."

Kara hesitated before pulling her button-up shirt away, revealing her family crest. Although to others it meant something other entirely. Lucy gave a small gasp as her jaw dropped in realization. Kara looked down before pulling off the glasses she didn't really need and looked back at Lucy. Lucy's only response was a glance at James.

Lucy looked down before beginning. "It all makes sense now," she said. "I just didn't wanna put it together. I didn't want it to be true."

Kara sighed, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But you are the only person that can stop Hank and Alex from being sent to Project Cadmus."

"Why would I help you? You and - and Hank. Why do you all lie?"

Kara looked around, giving a small nod. "When you are an alien, and you've lost your world and you're dropped into a new one, you don't have a choice. When you are an alien, you're willing to sacrifice anything, everything, betray your fundamental instincts just to fit in. To belong somewhere, to find your place in this world."

Christi looked down, her mind filled with the images of her lost planet and Krypton. _This_ , losing a planet, had happened twice to her. First her planet, then Krypton, and now she's on Earth. Christi had changed so much that it wasn't surprising Kara hadn't recognized her in the time they spent together.

On Krypton, before her planet was gone, Christi had been so open-minded, and open to anyone who asked her questions. Then after her planet was gone she became closed off to many, besides the house of El. Kara's mother, Alura, had become like a second mother to her. Despite their few hundred year age difference, Christi smiled. When Krypton was gone it wasn't surprising that Christi went into hiding and stayed distant from Kal-El rather than taking care of him herself.

"If you have a problem fitting in, it's because you lie to people about who you really are," Lucy snapped back at Kara.

A resounding growl could be heard by just two. Kara, and the one from whom it came from. Without a warning Christi jumped the distance between the roof she was on and Kara's open window. It was a bit of a long jump but she made it no problem. Lucy and James jumped back at the sudden appearance of the woman. Kara however had taken a defensive stance. Lucy had drawn her gun.

"The only reason we _aliens_ lie is from what we fear may happen," Christi's voice filled the room. "An alien just can't walk up to someone and say, ' _Hey, I'm an alien but don't treat me differently or try to kill me. No, I come in peace_ ' now can they?" Christi pranced around the three in the room in a sarcastic manner. "Exactly how many times was that actually true in a movie? We stay quiet and try to fit in as best as we can. Those that look different either hide or play off their strange looks as _born this way,_ or markings are _just a tattoo_. We try to fit in because that's all we _can_ do. Fit in, keep our heads down and hope to god that the damned government doesn't come knocking at our doors!"

"Kara?" James asked, sending a questioning glance at the Kryptonian.

All eyes went to Kara except for Lucy's, whose eyes were still trained on the woman in black in front of her. Kara was looking at Christi with a guarded gaze, watching for any sign of hostility. When she found none, she switched to a relaxed yet still ready to fight stance.

"She won't hurt us," Kara announced.

"You don't need that," Christi nodded at the gun, Lucy's gaze still didn't waver. "Alright then, fine. But I need to speak to you Kara."

Kara hesitated. "Why?"

Christi looked James and Lucy over before nodding. "They plan to move Alex and Hank later tonight instead of tomorrow night."

All figures within the room stilled. "How do you know about that?" Kara asked.

"I know people. But that's not the point! The point is that they're moving Alex and Hank tonight, and you're going to need help."

"Why would we need help?"

"Because the army is putting them in two different trucks. One going East, the other, West. Do you know what that means? Either they're separating Hank and Alex, or one of the trucks is a diversion."

"Oh my god," James muttered. "They think that Kara is the only one going after them. So if Alex and Hank really are being separated, then they know Supergirl can't save them both. It's one, or the other."

James, Christi and Lucy all watched as Kara took a seat. "Oh this is bad. This is really, really bad. I just can't choose between Hank and Alex."

"Kara - Kara! Calm down, take a breath," Christi tried to soothe the stressed Kryptonian. "I don't know this for sure but it is a great possibility. That is why you will need both Lucy and I for this."

"Wait who said I was going?" Lucy asked, her gun long since put back into its holster.

"Lucy, are you really willing to let Hank become a science experiment? And who _knows_ what they have planned for Alex?" James asked.

Lucy looked down before nodding. "Alright. How do we do this?"

Kara smiled and looked at Christi. "How _are_ we going to do this?"

Christi gave a wolfish grin. "We're going to need black suits, and some motorcycles."

"Wait a second. Just how reliable are the people you know?" James butted in, giving Christi a suspicious look.

Christi's grin only grew larger. "Well, I found him while in hiding from the government, DEO and every other organization on this planet. I've been here since just before Superman came to Earth."

Lucy gave a look. "You've been here that long?"

Christi nodded, "Now, the plan. We'll need to split up. I can take the truck heading East while you two, Kara and Lucy, take the one going West. If one of them is a diversion then we need to book-it straight over to the other one. If Hank is in one and Alex in the other, just work on getting that one person out."

Kara and Lucy nodded along, and the three of them spent the next few hours planning. Occasionally James would input something. Usually a small flaw in the plan that the girls three couldn't foresee.

Finally, the time had come. Christi, Kara and Lucy had gone their separate ways. Each tracking the truck they were assigned to. Each was given an earpiece for communication.

Christi flew along, keeping pace in the night sky as her eyes tracked the truck below her. Then Kara's voice came through on the comm.

" _Alex is in this one. You've got Hank. And good luck,_ " Kara said.

Christi didn't bother to reply before diving towards the truck. Wind whipped around her as she flew past the large truck. She landed in front of the semi, giving it enough time to immediately slam in the brakes. The semi halted mere inches from her.

Two men in army uniforms climbed out with guns at their sides. They slowly crept around to the front, only to find nothing there. One of the men nodded to the other to look under the truck. Once Soldier 2 had looked and found nothing there, he looked questioningly at Soldier 1. Then a voice coughed above them.

"Ahem. You know, if you're gonna relocate a Martian don't do it with no one around."

The two soldiers looked up and saw the woman staring back at them from the top of the truck. They started shooting at Christi but she dodged the bullets. She immediately attacked Soldier 1. Christi knocked him against the front of the truck and threw her weight into him, the man's head smacking the front and knocking him out cold. The next soldier went as quickly as the last one.

Inside the truck Jim Harper pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the doors as loud scratching could be heard from the other side. Suddenly the scratching stopped. Jim shot a quick glance at J'onn before moving towards the doors. He slowly unlatched them, and opened them as quickly as possible. Jim backed away to J'onn even quicker. They waited in bated silence.

Then a woman's head popped up from the bottom with a cheerful voice of, "Hey!"

Jim didn't waste a second and shot at the woman who disappeared below with a scream. J'onn glanced at Jim.

"I think you hit her."

Jim Harper slowly made his way towards the doors once again and looked down. He supposed he wanted to find a dead woman. Sure enough, a woman was laying on her side, facing away from him.

Suddenly Christi jumped up, punched him in the face, and slammed his head into the side of the trailer. Jim was down for the count. J'onn watched with interest as it occurred. Then the woman turned to him, hopping into the trailer.

The woman walked up to him and tilted her head, curiosity evident in her gaze. Christi then looked down at the remote for J'onn J'onzz' handcuffs before stomping on it, shattering the controller. J'onn, now currently in the shape of Hank Henshaw, broke the cuffs and stood.

Christi nodded at him. "Supergirl needed help with the rescue so I came." She then walked over towards the unconscious Jim Harper, and backhanded him, jerking him awake.

"Jesus!" the man screamed as he awoke, cradling his cheek.

The woman grinned, "Nope! I'm just a girl." She gave the man below her a wink. Christi stood and looked at J'onn, or Hank Henshaw as most knew him. "I assume you need a minute with this one?"

Hank nodded and walked towards Jim Harper, placing his palm on Jim's forehead.

"Do it! Do it, Martian. Be a monster. Prove me right." Jim taunted.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Colonel, I'm just gonna make you forget what happened here tonight." Hank's eyes glowed red as if further supporting his claim. A second passed as Jim screamed and Hank gasped, pulling away from Jim and stumbling back.

"Hey, hey! You okay?" Christi asked.

"I saw into Harper's mind. I saw him," Hank panted.

"Who?"

"Jeremiah Danvers."

Christi held her breath. "We need to get you to Alex and Kara, now. I'm assuming you can fly?"

Hank nodded, and his body glowed as it had nights ago. Once again he was a Green Martian. He then flew outside of the truck and hovered only feet off the ground. The woman nodded before taking a running jump out of the truck, catching the air beneath her, and shooting up to join him.

Christi tapped the comm in her ear. "Supergirl can you hear me?"

Kara's voice came through the end, _"Loud and clear. You have Hank?"_

"Yes. Alex?"

" _Yes. Get here quickly, reinforcements are likely on their way._ "

"Got it. See you in a few."

" _Over and out._ "

Christi swore she heard Kara say something along the lines of ' _I've always wanted to say that_ '. She looked at J'onn before flying away, knowing he was following. In the corner of her eye she saw the Martian flying there.

"I'm assuming Supergirl doesn't know who you are?" J'onn spoke up.

"No. And she won't know until she is ready."

As Christi looked down she saw Kara, Alex and Lucy waiting for them. They flew down and landed, Chisti going much faster than J'onn. As she landed at high speed, her legs absorbed the shock. Supergirl gave Christi a look of thanks as all the women watched J'onn transform back into Hank. They rushed forward and hugged him.

"Look," Christi began, "as much as I hate to cut this reunion short, I need to get back." The few people around her nodded in understanding. "So I'll see you around someday."

Christi went to fly away but stopped as Kara spoke. "Thank you, by the way," she said. "We couldn't have done this without you."

Christi nodded, "It was my pleasure, Kara Zor-El."

Christi lifted her right arm and held it against her chest before holding it out to Kara and letting it fall to her side. It was a sign of respect.

She made quick work of the flight home, making sure Kara hadn't followed her. When she landed she immediately transformed back to her normal self. Christi pulled her arms above her head and stretched, a few bones popping. She skipped the shower and headed straight to bed, eager for sleep. Only to curse at the alarm in the morning.

* * *

 **I feel like** **I** **messed something up in here. Tell me if I did.**

 **Edited 4/5/18**


	5. The Blur and Phantom

I hate mornings, was all Christi could think. Christi didn't have much against them, just that she was up late and had an early morning. Last night she had spent a large amount of her time planning a rescue mission for a Martian, putting said plan into action, and rescuing the Martian.

Although, when she got home Christi couldn't help but wonder how that even happened. Last time she checked, she wasn't a hero and her day consisted of listening, technically eavesdropping, to Kara talk about her latest escapades and hanging around Kara, Winn, and James.

Christi shrugged it off and went to bed exhausted. Her blaring alarm sent her into one of her 'glare moods' as Winn called them. In fact, it was one of the first things Winn noticed when she arrived.

"Oh wow," Winn snorted. "You're in one of your moods. Should I steer clear or continue on at warp speed?"

Winn was grinning at her yet he was slightly concerned. He knew Christi could throw a glare so icy that Lucifer himself would shiver at. Christi shook her head at her friend's reference.

"No I'll be fine," she said. "I'll still be good enough to kick your ass at our weekly gaming competition."

Winn raised his hands in a surrendering motion, grin still set on his face.

"Okay, okay. No need to get violent." Winn watched for Christi's reaction and when he saw nothing he continued. "Besides, we all know I'm better at gaming. Like that time on-"

Winn ducked as Christi threw an empty plastic cup, that once contained her coffee, at his head. The man immediately booked it to his desk.

"I told you never to mention that!" Christi called after him. The only response was a small laugh from Winn.

Christi rolled her eyes and picked up the discarded cup, tossing it into the trash. She went to her desk and signed in, going back to her normal basis of working at CatCo, and telling Winn just where to shove it when he beat her at the computer game, again. She only looked up as Kara followed Ms. Grant into her office, Ms. Grant holding a pink box. Christi shook her head and went back to her work, only to jump when Winn came up behind her.

"Hey, Christi, can I talk to you a moment?" Winn asked. She gave him a confused look but nodded her head and followed Winn to a supply closet.

"And you needed me, why?" Christi asked, turning to face Winn as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, it's nothing too big, but Kara wanted me to talk to you."

Christi was hesitant. "About what?" she asked, shifting her weight from her left hip onto her right.

"Well, see, um. How do I say this?" Winn rambled. "You know Kara? Of course you know Kara, how could you not because you know, we're all friends and-"

"Winn?" Chisti interrupted. "Get to the point."

"Oh, right, yes. Well, not to sound too much like a stalker or a kidnapper but, Kara wants to talk to you." Christi gave him a dumbfounded look. "Outside, in the alley."

"And she couldn't tell me this herself because?"

Winn only shrugged, "I'm just the messenger."

Christi nodded and went to leave but stopped as she opened the door. "Hey Winn? You okay?"

"What?"

"You've been acting strange today."

Winn hadn't been one to brag, but when it came to games against her, he was all for it. She had noticed that he wasn't gloating about his 'obvious superior tech skills' and found it odd. Christi also noticed how Winn had been looking worried since he got to his desk and thought no one was looking.

"Oh yeah it's just Siobhan. She's. . ." Winn trailed off trying to find an answer, "she's sick. Nasty flu virus."

Christi nodded slowly, not believing him, but accepting the answer. She left the supply room and went back to her desk. Her gaze was caught just after Kara left Cat Grant's office and motioned for Christi to follow her. Christi saved her work and went to the elevator, going to the bottom. She exited the building and went around it, letting herself go into the alleyway next to CatCo. Her mind wandered into what Kara could possibly want. But she had a sneaking suspicion of what it was. Her thoughts were however halted as Kara came up behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" Christi asked, her voice curious, yet hinted at cautious.

Kara heard it and went to explain. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Kara said.

It's not me I'm worried about getting hurt, Christi mused. A Kryptonian couldn't match her. Even if Kara did get the element of surprise like she did when she had to save Alex from a mind-altered Supergirl.

"I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"About Supergirl."

Christi's heart stopped then and there. Was Kara going to tell her she was Supergirl? Was she in trouble? Was the DEO after her? What was Christi going to have to say in reply? Tell Kara that she knew? Or that it was a total shock and it was surprising?

One day, Christi thought, I'll have to tell her who I am. Who I _really_ am. But she couldn't, and she knew she couldn't. Not until Kara was ready. So Christi decided on just telling her she knew. _Just_ that she knew, nothing else.

"What about her?" Christi asked.

There was no reply, but Christi watched as Kara looked very nervous before looking around. Kara took her hair out of the ponytail, and took off her glasses. She waited in silence as Christi took in her appearance. What surprised Kara, was that Christi smiled warmly at her. Kara wasn't sure what to do. Finding it strange that her friend didn't gasp in surprise, or think it weird that all her friend did was smile at her.

"Please say something," Kara squeaked.

Christi laughed lightly. "Oh, I thought it was something more serious."

"W-What?" she stuttered.

Christi was still smiling. "Kara," Christi began, "I already knew you were Supergirl."

If Kara's jaw hadn't hit the ground, it sure had now. "You did? How?"

Christi shrugged, "A catastrophe occurs, you disappear, Supergirl shows up, the problem is solved, then you show back up. It wasn't too hard to figure out."

Kara sighed, putting her glasses on and tying her hair into the ponytail it once was in. "And, you're okay with it?"

Christi gave Kara a sad look. "If you've been through what I have, some things just can't surprise you."

"What-"

"Let's head inside." Kara hesitated but agreed and the women went back into the building beside them. "By the way," Christi said as they entered the empty elevator. "Winn talks a bit too loud. Maybe you should tell him not to talk so loud when discussing things?"

Kara gave a small laugh and nodded. The elevator stopped at their floor and both left the lift. Winn had been talking to James and as soon as the two walked in, they looked over at the women. Kara nodded at them while Christi gave a small wave. Kara went to go back to work when Christi stopped her.

"I also know about the room. So I was wondering if I could go in and update some systems to get better readings while you're out. That okay?" Christi asked. She was referring to the tech room team Supergirl had often went in.

Kara opened her mouth to reply but shut it instantly. She shook her head, now not even wondering how Christi knew. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Christi grinned and skipped away, Kara staring after her. Winn and James walked up next to her, staring after the woman.

"I take it, it went well," James commented.

"Strangely, yes," Kara replied. The three glanced at one another and went back to their work.

In Kara's, James', and Winn's small tech room, Christi was typing away at one of the computers, earbuds blasting her music to the point of not being able to hear a thing. She may not have much experience in games, but technology she knew like the back of her hand. Her home planets and Krypton's devices were superior to those she was working on. These computers would be a breeze to work with. Christi had found some holes in the firewall Winn hadn't patched up, so she fixed them and made sure to enhance the security grid so not even a high classed agent of the DEO could get in. It took some time, and a little bit of creativity on her part, but the final product would leave Winn speechless. She didn't make anything too high tech that it would draw any more suspicion than it already would.

Christi glanced at the digital clock on her phone and noticed the time. She hadn't been there for too long, but her back and arms were beginning to ache. Christi moved the roller chair and stood, flexing her muscles and shaking herself to reawaken them. Her phone began to ring and a picture of Kara lit up the screen, she answered a second later. Christi went to say something but a whoosh of air behind her and the sudden appearance of a man gained her attention. She ripped her earbuds out and stared at him.

He was tall, wearing a black and red plaid shirt, gray t-shirt underneath, and jeans. The man, as Christi noticed, had green eyes, brown hair, and could probably give a drop dead sexy smirk if he wanted. His hair was ruffled slightly as if exposed to high winds. His posture didn't give off too much confidence to the point of arrogance. If anything he looked lost. Although, he looked more like the type of person who would take great care of your dog if you were on vacation. The man stared at her in shock, alarm, and nervousness.

" _I just wanted to tell you that you have an incoming person,_ " Kara's voice rang from the phone.

Christi was silent for a moment. "Incoming already came in."

"I'll be there in a second." Kara then promptly hung up, giving the man and Christi a silence.

"Who are you?" Christi asked at once.

There was no reply, the man just kept staring at her. She raised a hand and snapped her fingers in the man's face, effectively snapping from his stupor.

"Name?" she asked again.

The man shook his head. "Sorry, um, my name's Barry. Barry Allen." Barry held out his hand for her to shake and Christi took it hesitantly.

"Hi. . ." she trailed off cautiously.

Kara took the moment to rush into the room, wearing a yellow dress. Christi noticed it wasn't what she was wearing just an hour ago. Christi held her arms out in front of her, giving Kara a look and pointing at Barry. Kara shrugged and looked to Barry, whom was now typing at the computer Christi was just on. As far as they could tell, he was doing research. Places, names, history.

"So what do you mean, you're from another Earth?" Kara asked, walking up beside and leaning up against the chair Barry was sitting in. Barry looked to be getting frustrated with the computer. "What, how many other Earths are there other than this one? You know, we're. . . Earth."

"Nice phrasing Kara," Christi commented sarcastically, slipping into a chair behind the Kryptonian.

"I don't understand. What. . ." Barry mumbled to himself before speaking louder. "You guys have Central City but you don't have STAR Labs. No Cisco Ramon, no Harrison Wells, no Caitlin Snow. Nobody, who's gonna be able to help me get back home."

Christi watched as Barry got up from the chair and walked between her and Kara before settling next to the whiteboard. Suddenly Winn came in the room followed by James.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Winn asked Kara concerned.

Christi watched the two before hurrying towards the door that James left open and closing it. She shot a glare at the man and sat back in her seat. Barry seemed to be the only one that noticed and when she saw him looking at her, he quickly changed his gaze towards the other three in the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. What happened to Siobhan?" Kara questioned.

"Oh, well, after she went all Mariah Carey on you, she just split."

Christi gave the two a bewildered look. "Siobhan was here? When? What did she do to Kara?" The four occupants in the room turned to look at Christi. The four of them realized that Christi didn't know what happened. Well, three but Barry was the one who caught her.

Kara turned to Christi, "Long story short, Siobhan showed up, who has a powerful set of lungs on her, I might add. Well she screamed at me, and the force threw me out a window. Barry caught me, we talked and now we're here."

Christi was mad but was careful she didn't show it. Instead, she shook her head. "This is why I prefer not asking things."

"Right, so, who are you?" James asked, turning everyone's attention back to Barry.

"Hey, sorry, I'm Barry Allen." Barry stepped forward to give James a handshake which he accepted.

"James Olsen."

"This is Winn," Kara said, pointing to Winn. Barry gave a small wave which he returned. Kara then turned to Christi and introduced her. "And this is Christi, who you've already met." Christi received a small smile. She smiled back to be polite. "Uh, you guys," Kara nervously laughed, "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this. Well, I do know how to tell you, I just. . ." They watched as Kara gave a few hand motions trying to begin an explanation.

James cleared his throat, "Ka-Kara?"

"Yeah, right, sorry. Uh, Barry, is from another universe." Kara held out her hands in the direction of Barry, who held his own hands up in a way of a shrug.

It was silent a moment before Winn, who had processed it, exclaimed laughing, "Cool! Woah, woah!"

Christi stood up. "The multiverse theory, that's true?"

"True," Barry said at the same time, grinning slightly. "Oh yeah. Big time."

"Yeah, I still can't believe it. And I'm from another planet!" Kara laughed.

Barry did a double take. "What?"

"Oh yeah. She-She's an alien," Winn pointed at Kara, who smiled sheepishly.

"You're an alien?" Barry asked, looking from Winn back to Kara.

Kara nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"So, do you have, like, other aliens on this Earth?"

This time Christi spoke up. "Oh yeah," she said. "There was even this robot thing that was called Red Tornado. The military built it to take on Supergirl." Christi was smiling. That had been one of the times she thought she might have had to go and help Kara. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"What do you mean by ' _this Earth_ '?" James interrupted.

"Uh. . ." Barry went to answer but thought of a better way to explain. "Ah, hold on." The others watched as Barry turned around, picked up a marker, and started drawing circles on the whiteboard. "Alright so imagine there are, multiple versions of Earth. Um, one where the Nazis won World War II. One where Kennedy was never assassinated."

"Oh, yeah. One where all of us are evil." Winn raised his hand.

"Been there. It sucks. So all of these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another."

"Yeah, but it's like if you could reach a certain point of something then you could possibly open a portal to another Earth," Winn followed up.

"Speed," Christi said instantly.

She looked up from her folded arms and to the rest of the room. Kara and James had confused expressions on their faces, Winn nodded slowly, considering the idea, and Barry smiled. He knew someone he would figure it out. Well, eventually. Christi took Kara's and James' looks to explain.

"There are some theories out there that say speed is a way to travel into other dimensions. How, if a person could somehow reach a certain speed and velocity, that person could, theoretically, open a breach, and go anywhere. Through space, and time as well, as there are many theories going along with time travel relating to speed." Kara had somewhat understood what her friend had said, but James was still lost. "Think, _Back to the Future_ ," Christi tried. She received a small 'oh' of confirmation.

"Exactly!" Barry said, beaming at Christi. "I could've put it differently but that works."

"Yes but that doesn't explain how you could run that fast," James said.

"Uh, well, um..." Barry laughed and put down his marker.

Christi watched as Barry sped out of the room, yellow lightning following behind him. To Christi, her eyes could track Barry's movements easily. But he was still quick enough that it took Christi a moment to realize Barry was already gone. By the time the moment was up, Barry was back, and everyone had an ice cream cone in their hands. Christi watched as Kara gasped in excitement.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kara.

"Yeah, so, um, I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded. And I became a superhero," Barry explained, looking at each of the people in the room.

Kara was excited, Winn was in shock, James could only stare in disbelief, and Christi just didn't know how to react. She saw Barry leave, come back, and give everyone their cones in less than a second. Well, she was shocked to say the least. Kara laughed as James spoke up again.

"So you're a superhero, too," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Mmm-hmm," Barry nodded.

She held up her hand for a high-five, which Barry gave. After all, it's not like you meet a universe traveling superhero daily. And she needed some excitement in her life. Helping a Martian and Supergirl's stepsister break out from a top secret organization, was knocking her out of her solitude shell of trying to keep a distance from Kara without being too far away. Well, let's just say Christi was becoming more open.

"That's cool, I guess," James said, walking back towards Winn who came to stand where Barry once was.

His response only made Christi and Barry give James a curious look. Kara was all too happy about her ice cream.

Winn timidly raised his right hand before asking, "Okay. So you can just like, pop back and forth between universes?"

"Uh, no actually. This happened by accident. I have traveled through time before by accident-"

"That's cool." Winn gave James a sideways glance.

"- I've never jumped parallel dimensions without meaning to," Barry carried on as if Winn hadn't interrupted. "So until I can figure this out, I'm stuck here."

Christi watched as Kara came forward and stood next to Barry, looking over the people in the room. "Well, don't worry. Don't worry at all because we're gonna help you." Kara put her hand on Barry's shoulder and tried to give a reassuring squeeze. It obviously didn't work as Barry jumped due to Kara applying too much pressure. Kara gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Um, it's okay," Barry brushed her off. "First things first, food. I have to consume about 10,000 calories a day." Barry looked around shyly. Christi could see Kara hide a smile behind her ice cream.

"Oh, yeah. You've definitely met the right girl," Winn pointed at Kara. James looked over at Winn giving a look that clearly stated, why did you say that.

"Do you like donuts?" Kara asked Barry.

"Who doesn't like donuts?"

"I know a place."

"All right." Barry gave a look towards the door and Kara grinned. "Yeah. See you."

The two left the room with Christi following close behind. She stopped them before they could make it to the elevator.

"Hey, Barry," she gained the man's attention, "quick favor. You too, Kara, you'll need to be there as well." The two superheroes glanced at one another before nodding. "Great. Smile."

Without knowing how to respond Barry and Kara gave a smile as Christi took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"What was that for?" Barry asked.

"Well chances are, you're going to meet Ms. Grant, and you'll need a small background," Christi smiled as she began to edit the picture she had just taken.

The two known superheroes and non-exposed alien walked off the elevator and followed Kara to her desk. Christi had finished editing the picture in record time and was ready to show it to anyone who asked who Barry was. Said man was pulling on a jacket Christi didn't notice he had until that moment.

"Just one more thing I've got to get and then we can-"

"Keira, you're alive," the unmistakable voice of Cat Grant drawled, gaining the three's attention.

"Ms. Grant, don't worry, I was rescued," Kara grinned, walking into the office of her boss.

Barry gave a confused look and pointed at the elevator and only way out of the building in confusion. Christi have him a pat on the back and a smile. This was a regular day at the office for her. She watched in amusement as Barry, and herself, went into Cat Grant's office, Barry's head going every which way in amazement at everything.

"Stop stating the obvious," Ms. Grant said. "You're in the middle of breaking news and I want you to act like it. And yes, yes another one of my ex-employees went all revengey, but. . ." Ms. Grant trailed off as she turned her computer around for Kara, Barry and Christi to see. Christi noticed that Winn and James had joined them, Barry noticed as well. "There's a new superhero in National City. This is huge. Direct competition for Supergirl."

"He doesn't have to be competition," Kara corrected.

"Would you prefer a sidekick?"

"No, not sidekick. More like an equal. Or an ally. Even a partner, maybe." Cat Grant was silent as she stared at Barry. "Speaking was the wrong choice. I see that now."

Christi could only give a small 'yeah' in confirmation.

"All five of you standing there doing nothing, you look like the attractive yet non-threatening, racially diverse cast of a CW show." Ms. Grant looked over every person in the room before her eyes settled on Barry. "Who are you?"

Everyone in the room went to say something but Christi beat them to it. "Oh Kara and Barry went to high school together," she grinned.

Christi pulled out her phone, giving Ms. Grant the picture she had edited not five minutes earlier. Her boss took the phone from her, giving the picture a once-over before handing it back to Christi.

"Yeah. My name's Barry Allen and I just wanted to revisit Kara. Since I haven't seen her in a while," Barry played on Christi's lie. Winn, James, and Kara all gave small smiles trying to play along as well.

"Uh-huh," Ms. Grant stared, her expression giving off the vibe that she didn't believe them. She closed her computer and changed the subject. "Well, I need a clear picture of this speedster. James, that's on you. And Keira, there are a lot of people out there who wanna know what happened. Speak to no one, you're mine. I will let you know when you should reveal this exclusive information. Now, I have to name this hero. I was thinking about the Whoosh or the Red Streak or, the Blur."

Christi shook her head as Barry once again spoke up.

"What about the Flash?" he asked. "I'm just saying that's a pretty cool superhero name. Right?"

"The Flash?" Ms. Grant flat toned. "Sounds like someone whose only superpower is jumping out of an alley in a trench coat. No. I want mystery, I want intrigue, I want the Blur."

James was grinning as Ms. Grant shot down Barry's superhero name. Both Christi and Winn gave sympathetic smiles as Barry sighed in defeat. Ms. Grant took a moment to look deep in thought before speaking again.

"Along with the Blur I have decided to name our mystery girl who saved me." The five figures in the room waited in curiosity. "I was thinking about Phantom," Cat supplied. Not giving a chance for someone to ask why she dismissed them. "Boys and other girl, be gone. Girl, stay."

They knew who was who so everyone, excluding Kara, left Ms. Grant's office. Barry gave an awkward two thumbs-up and followed after Winn and James, Christi behind him. James and Winn went back to their desks and Barry stayed with Christi at Kara's desk.

"So what did you do with the picture you took of me and Kara?" Barry asked.

Christi tossed her phone at him. "I just made a few adjustments," she said. "Made you two look younger, changed the background to some high school in Ohio I found online. Few other odds and ends." Christi shrugged as Barry gave an impressed look.

"Well we're lucky you did. Otherwise, who knows how that conversation could've gone?" Barry handed Christi back her phone and gave a sigh.

Christi took note of it immediately. "What?"

Barry gave a shrug of his own. "Well, I'm stranded on a universe where aliens exist and a chance of never getting home."

Christi had to admit, that was a good reason to sigh like a dejected person. "Don't worry. We'll get you home," she said confidently.

Barry nodded. "What was this about a mystery girl?"

"Well, a little while ago Kara's head was messed with and she sort of went out of it. She threw Ms. Grant over the balcony and a woman showed up in a black leather jumpsuit and saved her. Apparently she can fly, her hair is white and her eyes look like a radiation green. One night Kara was about to do something, I don't know what, and the woman showed up again and helped another alien take her down. The alien, who was actually a Martian, was captured and there haven't been any sightings of her since."

Kara took that moment to walk up to the pair. "So, donuts?"

Barry and Christi grinned.

"Yes, but I'm buying," Christi said. Kara went to object but was cut off by a glance from Christi. "You know you can't change my mind once I've set something to it. Besides, afterwards I'll most likely end up in the tech room showing Winn my upgrades to his system."

* * *

Winn's expression passed shocked several exits back. The only thing the man had been doing for the past twenty minutes was checking through the security she set up. There wasn't a sound from Winn besides the clacking of the keyboard. It was comical, to say the least. Mere minutes after she found Winn checking the system, she struck up a conversation with Barry who had come in with her. James was off to the side sitting in a chair, amused at Winn's silence, yet he was taking the time to listen in on Christi's and Barry's conversation.

"So why did you become a superhero?" Christi had asked.

"I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded," Barry repeated himself.

"Yes you said that. But that doesn't explain _why_ you did."

Barry sighed. "When I was eleven my mother was murdered and my father was blamed. The police thought they caught the man who did it and not the man I saw."

Christi was silent. "Who did you see?"

"He was a man in yellow. A speedster, like me. So when I was struck by lightning, and I saw what I could do, I knew I could make a difference in the world. Maybe protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Like my mom. There was this man and he controlled the weather. He used his powers to rob banks and he hurt a friend of mine, Eddie, was his name. And now I suppose that after seeing what people with powers can do, I wanted to make sure no one else got hurt."

"Did they ever find him? The man who killed your mother?"

"Yeah. He was, uh. He was my mentor, during my early days of becoming the Flash."

Christi winced and knew that it probably hit the man hard. She shook her head.

"I just don't get it," she said. "Where I came from, there weren't any superheroes around because they weren't needed. I was around the type of people that always kept peace rather than screwing with it and creating war. It never worked in the end. There's no point in fighting for a losing cause. So how do you do it? Why do you do it? Fight for them, even if you might lose?"

"Because if I don't, who will?"

Her arms were folded across her chest and a sad look was etched upon her face. She was thinking of her home, and Krypton. When she lost Elrizia, she tried to save Krypton but it didn't help at all. She had to leave and watch as another home of hers was lost. It was pointless that she tried to save something, because in the end it didn't matter. Krypton still died, it exploded actually, and she couldn't have done anything to help her own home world. Fighting for a losing cause was hopeless to her. A reason she didn't become a superhero herself.

The day dragged on, Christi's eyes constantly sliding over to Barry as she thought about his past. As she did so, she found herself thinking of her own, and how to approach Kara when the time came to tell her the truth. By six everyone had called it quits and headed home.

Then of course came the issue of where Barry would stay. Kara would be away at the DEO, James didn't like Barry, Winn would be at the DEO with Kara, so that meant Christi was volunteered with the honor of housing the newest superhero. They headed straight home and Christi began to pull out the hide away bed within her sofa.

"Thanks again for letting me stay," Barry said. "I know how weird it must be, letting a stranger into your home."

"Barry, for the third time, it's okay." Christi snorted at the embarrassment Barry seemed to have taken on. "Besides, you can make it up to me over a pizza and comparing our knowledge between our universes."

Barry went to reply but the radio, which was sitting across from the sofa on a small desk, began transmitting.

 _'All_ _units respond. Two-one-one, turned hostage situation on Fourth and Grand. Suspect is armed.'_

Barry and Christi shared a look. "Looks like pizza and comparing notes is going to have to wait," Barry said.

Christi nodded and tossed a duffle bag at the man, the duffle contained Barry's suit. Barry rushed to the bathroom and zoomed out wearing the leather suit, mask not yet covering his face.

"Which way is Fourth and Grand?"

"About nine blocks that way. Good luck."

Barry rushed from the room before she could say more. The radio went off once more.

 _'All units stand by. Hostage situation has escalated, suspect now has a bomb. Details include, C-4, hand-held button, and green liquid. Await further instructions.'_

Green liquid? Christi's face paled several shades. The chance of it being Kryptonite was low, but the chance was there all the same. For such a rare material no one seemed to have any problems finding it.

Christ jumped out the window, brown hair bleeding white. Her green eyes took on an ethereal glow and her body was cloaked in a black material. Time for Phantom to make her first appearance in taking down robbers.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was in the hospital, then I was bedridden and sleeping for most of the day, and then things progressively became worse. But you** **don't** **need to hear about that. Point is,** **I'm** **back. So for now, read, review (please), follow the story, set up alerts... Whatever floats your boat. I look forward to our next meeting!**

 **P.S. Who got that little Glee reference I put in there?**

 **Edited 10/25/18**


End file.
